


'Cause the way you be screaming my name

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Brief mention of kyungsoo as a camboy, Brief mention of sugar daddies baekchen, Creampie, Friends With Benefits, Hyung Kink, Knotting, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “Ready?” Kyungsoo asks, in an attempt to try and wrest control.Minseok looks up at the camera and winks.[ For "Sextapes" in Top!soo Fest Round 3 ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Side - Kyungsoo/Jongdae/Baekhyun
Comments: 24
Kudos: 178
Collections: top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)





	'Cause the way you be screaming my name

**Author's Note:**

> 'xiusoo is missing from top!soo' H tells me. I roll up my sleeves and crack my knuckles. As if I will let our military boys be denied the pleasure of gratuitous sex. 
> 
> Thank you again to the mods for hosting this amazing fest! <3 
> 
> Title are lyrics from Ariana Grande’s Make Up

“Would you consider it?” Baekhyun croons in that seductive voice that has Kyungsoo shivering. He hopes it doesn’t show through the camera. 

“You want me to make a sex tape. With another alpha. Not just any alpha, but _my best friend_.”

Jongdae looks over Baekhyun’s shoulder, eyes wide and pleading. “Please, Soo? It would be so hot.”

Kyungsoo tries to keep his face impassive. He’s been repeating the same line and it comes back to this. Baekhyun and Jongdae aren’t going to just give up. And well, said best friend _is hot_. “You’d have to pay him too. Can you afford that?”

Baekhyun and Jongdae laugh. “Isn’t he so cute? Are you trying to wheedle a raise, baby?”

Yes. 

“No. I’m just saying, if my hyung agrees to it, it would have to be for a fair price.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, we will take care of everything,” Baekhyun says, condescendingly. Kyungsoo growls but it only has the two omegas preening. 

He cuts the feed off after making sure they knew there were no _promises_. 

After all, he still has to convince Minseok to allow Kyungsoo to fuck him on camera. 

_

“Sure.”

Kyungsoo blinks, knows his eyes must be even wider than normal. 

“I didn’t think it would be that easy,” Kyungsoo says, honest. 

Minseok laughs, his gummy smile beautiful. For a moment, Kyungsoo lets himself actually think about the stupid idea his, he shudders, sugar daddies, suggested. Fucking Kim Minseok, an alpha of alphas, on camera for his patrons to watch. 

Minseok’s easy consent has Kyungsoo floundering. He had an entire speech built up filled with cajoling, badgering, coercing and - cute begging. It’s no small relief none of that are needed.

The older alpha must see the conflict on Kyungsoo’s face because he pats Kyungsoo’s shoulder encouragingly. “Kyungsoo, you’re hot. I’ve watched one or two of your broadcasts, it’s no chore for me to let you fuck me. Getting paid is just a bonus.”

“You can ask for more, you know,” Kyungsoo says. “They’re a bit airheaded and have tons of money. They’ll probably keep asking after you once they’ve seen you. I mean have you seen you? You’re so hot. What if they don’t want me after they’ve seen - ”

A finger is pressed against his lips. “Kyungsoo,” Minseok interrupts, amused. “I’ve never actually seen you ramble before. Relax. They’ve been your daddies for almost five years, they’re not going to abandon you for me now.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Sorry, I’m just not used to them asking favours from me. I want them to enjoy it.”

“And you?” Minseok practically purrs, suddenly in Kyungsoo’s space. “Aren’t you going to enjoy it? Having me under you? Coaxing my submission? You don’t want to fuck hyung, Soo?”

Kyungsoo’s gut feels like it’s erupted in fire, heavy arosual gut punching him that it the smell immediately fills up Minseok’s apartment. “Yeah,” he answers swallowing. “I really want that. I’ll make it good for you, hyung.”

Minseok smirks, all predatory alpha. “You better, Soo-ya. If you don’t, I have no problem showing you how to handle an alpha.”

-

Which leads to this, nearly a week later. Baekhyun and Jongdae have rented a high end loft for their pleasure and comfort, giving them ample sound and scent proofing to make sure Kyungsoo was comfortable. Kyungsoo’s already expensive camera equipment has been switched out for even _better_ tech. They even hired someone to give Kyungsoo a run down on how to operate it. 

Minseok sits in the middle of a plush bed, looking entirely unbothered by the set up. He’s clad in a simple robe, muscular thighs barely covered. His chest peeks through despite the closed sash at his waist, drawing Kyungsoo’s eyes to beautiful pecs that look like tits and the hint of washboard abs. 

It makes him slightly self-conscious. He’s fit, but more barrel-chested than muscular. He doesn’t look like the prime alpha Minseok does, all feline seductive grace that has Kyungsoo swallowing thickly. 

“Ready?” Kyungsoo asks, in an attempt to try and wrest control. 

Minseok looks up at the camera and winks. Kyungsoo can practically hear Baekhyun and Jongdae squealing. He’s muted their mics to save himself the headache of listening to them. That and when they start moaning, Kyungsoo starts to lose control. 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Minseok answers verbally, switching his gaze to stare at Kyungsoo and spreading his thighs. 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, practically tasting the subtle arousal that fills the room. It’s his cue to start.

He moves forward onto the bed, prowling as naturally as he can until he’s in Minseok’s space. Minseok gives him an amused smile but obligingly leans back until he’s laying on the bed, Kyungsoo perched above him. 

“I can kiss you, right?” Kyungsoo asks Minseok, voice low and deep. He’s pleased with himself when Minseok shudders visibly. 

“Definitely,” Minseok answers back. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t waste any time, leaning down and showing off every inch of his kissing technique to Minseok. He lets their lips rest against each other for a second before he starts to move, tipping Minseok’s chin a bit further up. Kyungsoo licks across the seam of Minseok’s lips, shuddering when the older alpha easily lets Kyungsoo in.

It’s nothing like kissing anyone else. Kyungsoo’s fucked omegas, betas and alphas before. It’s not just the way Minseok immediately tries to take control - it’s the way he does it. His tongue slides against Kyungsoo’s, hands fist in Kyungsoo’s hair. He guides the pace so naturally Kyungsoo feels a spark rise in him.   
  
It makes him grab Minseok’s wrists and pry them from his hair. He pins them down beside Minseok’s head, catching Minseok’s surprised moan in his mouth. He shifts his position, strandling Minseok and grinding down in small stead motions, letting his ass work pressure into Minseok’s groin until he can feel the older alpha start to harden. 

“Fuck,” Minseok moans when Kyungsoo breaks away, immediately kissing down Minseok’s jaw down his throat. “You’re a good kisser, Soo.”

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo murmurs distracted. The smell of Minseok’s alpha pheromones are potent here where his glands are. Kyungsoo breathes the scent in, tongue flicking out to rub over them. He does it carefully, not trying to force Minseok’s submission, but he doesn’t need to worry. 

Minseok moans loudly, throwing his head back and letting Kyungsoo have easier access. He doesn’t fight the grip Kyungsoo still has on his wrists and the entire way Minseok is playing submissive has Kyungsoo’s cock hardening rapidly. The only other alphas he’d fucked before had been Sehun and Chanyeol and he had to wrestle control from them. 

It’s heady, doing this to Minseok who is like a large jungle cat, basking in attention. It reminds him there is still very real danger, but it’s _thrilling_. 

Sure enough, Kyungsoo let’s his guard down too soon. 

Minseok’s hips buck and Kyungsoo isn’t prepared for the power. He’s flipped over before he can realize it, Minseok easily freeing his wrists as he straddles over Kyungsoo, smirking down at him. 

“Is that all you got, Soo? I’ve seen you fuck, I know you can be rougher than this. Do you just want me to ride you? Use your cock as a dildo? You think your daddies are going to be happy with just that?” 

Kyungsoo growls, eyes glaring at Minseok’s smug tone. 

Minseok yelps, the sound making Kyungsoo’s cock throb, when Kyungsoo turns the tables on him. He’s taken judo for years, uses the knowledge now to get Minseok chest down on the bed. He strips the robe off of Minseok and uses the sash to tie Minseok’s hands together in the small of his back. 

“So rough,” Minseok moans, still sounding too in control. Kyungsoo strips himself naked as well, moves down Minseok’s body. He doesn’t bother with tender kisses to get him to relax. Baekhyun and Jongdae might appreciate the show, but Kyungsoo’s sure they’ll like this better.

Kyungsoo pries Minseok’s asscheeks apart, revelling in the startled sound Minseok makes. 

“I think you like it rough,” Kyungsoo replies, biting Minseok’s ass hard. 

Minseok cries out, hands tugging hard against his bindings. Kyungsoo ignores Minseok’s bucking, thumbs digging into Minseok’s cheeks and rim to create the perfect space for him to lick over Minseok’s hole.

“Fuck!” Minseok shouts, legs writhing, trying to kick out. Kyungsoo adjusts his position, using his chest to keep him pinned as he spears his tongue into Minseok’s ass. 

Kyungsoo plays around, lets his thumb trace down until he can press his knuckle against Minseok’s perineum. Minseok makes a choked sound as his prostate is stimulated from the outside. This close, Kyungsoo can smell how hard Minseok is. 

He doesn’t spend too long rimming Minseok, just enough to get him to loosen up. He draws back and rubs a forearm across his jaw, chin dripping with spit. Minseok’s taint practically shines with it and it sends a stab of lust through Kyungsoo’s gut to realize he could have Minseok’s taint dripping with his cum soon. 

“I’m going to finger you, okay, hyung?” Kyungsoo half asks, half warns. He should probably be asking Baekhyun and Jongdae what they want to see, but as far as Kyungsoo’s concerned, right now they’re just voyeurs.

“Fuck me,” Minseok demands, head tilted to the side on the pillows, as he gasps his command to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo gathers the lube, warms it up between his palms before he moves one of Minseok’s cheeks to the side, displaying the still wet hole. It’s nothing like an omega’s leaking ass but it’s arousing in it’s own way. 

“Don’t bother with being nice,” Minseok gasps. “I like the burn.”

Taking the words to heart, Kyungsoo fucks in with two fingers. 

Minseok keens, back arching, but he accepts the intrusion easily. Kyungsoo watches, fascinated by how Minseok’s hole greedily sucks the fingers in. 

“You’ve done this before,” Kyungsoo states, partly in awe. He can scissor his fingers so easily. 

“I fingered myself before I came here. I wasn’t sure if your omegas wanted to see you just sink in or not.”

Kyungsoo’s almost distracted by the pride that surges in him at the sound of ‘his omegas’. “I’d never do that, hyung,” Kyungsoo chides, petting his fingers inside and beginning his search for Minseok’s prostate. 

“It would have been hot,” Minseok admits, groaning in pleasure as Kyungsoo adds a third finger. 

Kyungsoo can admit, on some level, it would be really hot to just pin Minseok down. He could have his teeth on Minseok’s glands, force his hips up into breeding position to accept Kyungsoo’s cock. He’d sink in with barely any prep and have to slowly work his knot in. The entire thought of it has Kyungsoo’s arousal nearly doubling, reminding him of his aching cock. 

“There is always next time,” Kyungsoo says, the words slipping out before he can think of it. He doesn’t regret it but he does tense a bit. 

Minseok only laughs breathily. “If your omegas will let you, I’m always happy to have you back, Soo.”

Kyungsoo bristles at the implication, shoving a fourth finger in a bit meanly. Minseok only keens, getting on his knees, thighs spreading wider to get Kyungsoo deeper. This way, Kyungsoo can see Minseok’s swinging cock. 

“You’re so hard, and I’ve only been playing with your ass, hyung,” Kyungsoo taunts, voice a bit breathless. 

Minseok cants his hips back, fucking himself on Kyungsoo’s fingers for a moment. “You play me really well, Kyungsoo-ya. Now fuck me,” he pants. 

Kyungsoo preens at the compliment, lets his fingers slip out. He uses the excess lube to slick himself up, sparing only a quick glance at the position of the camera, and at his laptop screen. As expected there is a text block of words across the screen, but Kyungsoo can’t actually read what’s written. But he can see Baekhyun and Jongdae just fine, feels his stomach swoop at the sight of Jongdae sitting on Baekhyun’s cock. 

He forces himself to concentrate. 

“They’re pretty distracting, aren’t they?” Minseok muses, looking too composed for the slight reprieve Kyungsoo had given him. 

Something in Kyungsoo burns realizing Minseok can see them. They’re _his_. 

It makes him rougher when he grabs Minseok’s hips, notches his cock against Minseok’s hole. Minseok moans, trying to bucking back. It must be hard on him, most of his weight on his chest, arms still tied to his back. But Minseok makes no sound of discomfort. 

“Fuck me good, Soo-ya,” Minseok teases, instead. 

Kyungsoo pushes in. Minseok’s rim strains just the barest bit but easily givens into the pressure. Kyungsoo can’t help but moan as his cock is swallowed up by pulsing warm walls. It immediately feels like his cock is being milked and it takes everything in him to stay still, to let Minseok adjust. 

“Fuck,” Minseok groans, panting into the mattress. “Soo, you’re so big.”

Kyungsoo bites his lip, not saying anything. It feels so fucking good. 

“Ready,” Minseok says after a few moments, rocking his hips back and forth. 

Kyungsoo immediately starts to fuck. Minseok lets out a punched out moan, so seductive Kyungsoo _needs_ to hear it again. He starts with shorter and fast thrusts to get Minseok used to the invasion, relishing in Minseok’s small ‘ahs’. 

“Harder,” Minseok moans, demands. 

“Say please, hyung,” Kyungsoo counters, hitching Minseok’s hips up higher. Minseok lets out a strangled shout, and Kyungsoo smirks. Found it. 

“Fuck, fuck, Kyungsoo!” Minseok moans, thighs struggling to spread wider to get Kyungsoo deeper, but also needing to keep them a certain way to make sure he isn’t fucked into collapsing. 

“Say it, hyung,” Kyungsoo coaxes, leaning over Minseok’s back. “I’ll even give you my knot.”

“Kyungsoo,” Minseok growls, voice torn between anger and pleading. It makes Kyungsoo’s cock pulse harder, loving the position of power he is in almost more than the delicious way Minseok clenches around him. 

“You better hurry, hyung,” Kyungsoo says, voice breathy with pleasure. “If you don’t, my knot will form outside. Don’t you want it, hyung?”

Minseok whimpers and the sound nearly has Kyungsoo cumming. It’s so submissive, so beautiful. Kyungsoo’s fangs itch to bite over Minseok’s skin, to claim this alpha as _his._

“Fuck, fuck,” Minseok groans, thighs trembling. “Give it to me!” 

Kyungsoo’s hips buck but he doesn’t stop his pace. “Beg, hyung.”

He can feel his knot growing. It’s starting to knock against Minseok’s hole. 

“Kyungsoo!” Minseok whines, moaning continuously. “It feels so good!”

Kyungsoo continues to hammer away at Minseok’s prostate, leaning over Minseok to reach around and grab his cock. Minseok’s dick is hefty in his hand, his own knot already forming at the base. It makes Kyungsoo feel punch drunk with triumph. He wraps as much of his hand around Minseok’s knot as he can and squeezes, his own knot growing at the way Minseok _howls_. 

“Please!” Minseok finally breaks down and begs. “Knot me!”

Kyungsoo moans, lips pressing into Minseok’s back for a second before he forces himself away. The temptation to bite is too strong. 

“Can’t,” Kyungsoo gasps, feeling himself start to spiral. “It’s already here.”

Kyungsoo’s knot is already too big for Minseok’s ass to accept it. It limits how deep Kyungsoo can thrust so he shifts his efforts into jackrabbiting against Minseok’s prostate, shifting so he can get one leg up and really pound away. 

He has to let go of Minseok’s cock but it hardly matters. Minseok screams, cumming all over himself and the sheets. 

Kyungsoo tips straight into his own orgasm, Minseok clenching almost too tight around him. It’s impossible to hold back. Kyungsoo has to take one hand off Minseok’s hip and bring it to his knot, squeezing it as best as he can as he _cums_. 

Most of it ends up inside Minseok, trapped there by his knot pressing hard against Minseok’s rim, trying to get in and get milked by the warmth. Some of it manages to escape around the edges, dripping down Minseok and Kyungsoo’s thighs, joining the mess Minseok made. 

Without being milked, Kyungsoo’s knot doesn’t last too long. After emptying his balls, Kyungsoo pulls back with a low moan, eyes darting greedily down to the way Minseok’s swollen hole flutters, gushing cum. 

“Fuck, hyung,” Kyungsoo gasps, using his fingers to try and push back the cum. Minseok whimpers, thighs giving in and dropping his hips to the mattress, heedless of the wet spot. Kyungsoo follows, enraptured by the sight of Minseok’s fucked out hole. 

“Too much,” Minseok gasps, flinching away as Kyungsoo tries to scoop his cum back in. Kyungsoo draws back, patting Minseok’s thigh gently he unties Minseok and spends a few moments massaging his back.

“Good?” Kyungsoo asks, still a bit breathless. His body feels wrung out, like all the pleasure has been squeezed out of him. 

“Fantastic,” Minseok giggles, charmingly. It has Kyungsoo’s own smile peeking through, ducking in close to Minseok and kissing him briefly. “But you know we’re not done, right?”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, warily staring as Minseok seems to catch a second wind, getting up on to his knees. 

“We’re not?” Kyungsoo asks. He yelps as Minseok grabs him by the waist and pins him down. 

Minseok smirks down at him, straddling his stomach. “Your daddies paid a lot for us to fuck. We should earn it, don’t you think?”

Kyungsoo’s only answer is to gasp as Minseok’s ass drags over his sensitive cock. Fuck. 

_

  
  


“You did so well!” Jongdae praises, practically beaming through the camera and over to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo snorts, barely able to move. 

Baekhyun chimes in. “God, I can’t wait to have that video. You looked so fucking good, Soo.”

Kyungsoo blushes, feeling shy. “Minseok hyung was the one that looked good.”

“Minseokkie is hot, “ Jongdae confirms, sending small spike of hurt through Kyungsoo for a brief second, “but nowhere near as sexy as you are when you get all dominant, baby. Anything you want, for the next month, on us.”

Kyungsoo stares at the computer, heart beating fast. “I want to see you.”

Baekhyun grins, sharp and predatory. “Your tickets are already booked, baby. See you soon.”

Kyungsoo returns their eager smiles with one of his own. It’ll be good to see his boyfriends again. 

{End.}

  
  



End file.
